Munkcast S1 Ep1
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these 'munkcasts' are based on that. This is the 1st.


_**Time:**_ A few weeks after The Squeakqual.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. J is the only character I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 1**_

 _ **J POV**_

Everyone was watching TV. "Hey guys I have an idea!" I said. "What is it?" Simon asked. "In the real world some major fans of yours created a You Tube channel called Munk Media. They call it the munkcast. The producer, Chris Woodley, created your characters and they answer fan mail." I explained. "Interesting." said Jeanette. "Let's do it!" Alvin decided and everyone else agreed. "I am going to warn you, though. There will probably be inappropriate questions, mean comments, dares, and favoritism." I told them and they nodded.

* * *

"Hello, all Alvin and the Chipmunks fans from the real and movie worlds. We have decided to make munkcasts like the ones in the real world. Except it's the real thing. Simon and Jeanette…" I said and hand off to the most obedient of the 6 to explain the rules. "We will read out fan mail and answer what you may have to say." Simon said. "This includes any type of questions, or comments." said Jeanette. "Let's get on with the show." I said. Alvin read one first.

* * *

 _Chipmunkgirl300._

 _Hi Chipmunks, Chipettes, and J! My fav Chipmunk is Alvin and my fav Chipette is Brittany. I have a question for J. Everyone knows you don't like choosing favorites, but didn't you have a favorite Chipmunk and Chipette before you met them? Who were they?_

* * *

"Well of course I'm 1 of your favorites." Alvin said. "Thank you." said Brittany. Then everyone looked at me. I didn't want to answer that question. "Ok, yes. Of course I had a favorite. Underline had. As in not anymore. I love each of them equally." I answered. "That only answers the 1st question." Eleanor pointed out. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." I told them. "You hafta answer the question, J." Brittany said. "My favorites are Alvin and Jeanette! There, ya happy now?" I folded my arms. "Very." Alvin replied. "Really?" Jeanette asked and I nodded. The 2 hugged me and went back to their seats.

All the others had hurt expressions on their faces. "You know, I always kinda knew it." Simon sighed and hung his head. "Please don't be like this. You know I love you. I try so hard every day to make sure everyone feels loved." I said. "What about 2nd favorites?" Brittany asked. "You and Simon." I replied. She and Simon felt slightly better, but the 2 youngest had tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry. I love both of you so much." I hugged and kissed them on their foreheads. Everyone joined the hug. "Guys we're still shooting, so next question." I read the next question.

* * *

 _Supermunk765._

 _Hi everyone! Sup? Whose older Simon and Jeanette or Alvin and Brittany?_

* * *

"Simon and Jeanette are oldest the movie version of the Chipmunks. In the past cartoon versions, I believe Alvin and Brittany are oldest." I explained. "I like this guy. He seems like a cool dude." Alvin commented. "You know; it could be a girl." Brittany said. "Dudette then. I dunno. Oh, whatever. Moving on." Alvin read fan mail.

* * *

 _Lillyette4921_

 _My favorite is Eleanor. I've got a question for J. Did you give the munks and ettes nicknames? Plzzzzz answer!_

* * *

"Thank you. It's an honor to be your favorite." Eleanor smiled. "Sure they have nicknames. You mean like Al, Si, Theo, Br-" I was cut off. "No, J. I think she means nicknames you give us." Theodore stated. "Oh, yeah. I gave the boys nicknames. I just try not to use them as much anymore." I said. "Why? What are they?" Brittany asked. "I think it embarrasses them when they're around you girls. Alvin can't stand having people laugh at him. That's my baby, Simon is my sweetie and Theodore is my boo. I actually have a few nicknames for Theo. I call him boo, teddy bear, or Theodorable." I said and the girls giggled. "I like those names." Eleanor commented.

"I don't really have nicknames for the girls though." I said. "Make some. I'd like to see what you come up with." Says Jeanette. "Uh, ok. You can be sweetheart. Eleanor, you can be my bae. Brittany how about princess?" I said. "I like it." Jeanette responded. "Bae?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah, it's kinda like baby." I explained. "Oh." She giggled. "I like princess." Brittany said. "Great! Ok, Jeanette you're turn to read one. "Ok." Jeanette read a question.

* * *

 _Munktastic0036._

 _Hi! J what's your favorite color?_

* * *

"Purple, the color of my wings." I answered. Theodore read a fan mail.

* * *

 _TeddySeville123._

 _Theodore is my favorite. I have a question for all of you. Are you guys dating? You know, like, AXB, SXJ, and TXE. And J… Did you and Jayce ever have that 'talk?'_

* * *

"What?!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes blushed looking at and then quickly away from their counterparts. "Oh, c'mon guys. You were made for each other… Literally!" I encouraged. "No, none of us are dating." Simon spoke up. "Yet." I added and everyone rolled their eyes at me. "And yes, Jayce and I did talk and we decided to try a date." I answered my read some fan mail.

* * *

 _Awesomemunk360._

 _Question for Alvin and J: How did you feel when you kissed each other? J, why did you run off crying? Did you not realize you were kissed by ALVIN! Why'd you wash your moth off 100 times? I'd do anything to kiss Alvin!_

* * *

"Uh, I had a mix of emotions and none of them were good. I was confused, hurt, uncomfortable. That's why I ran off crying. I washed my mouth because, and I say this with love, he had cheese ball breath and I mean he's my family and I only date humans thank you." I answered. "How did I feel? Good, actually. Before anyone freaks out, I'm not hitting on her or anything. She's pretty and I mean who doesn't wanna kiss a pretty girl?" Alvin said and everyone rolled their eyes. "Before the kiss I wondered if I should kiss her or not. Apparently it was not. After the kiss I felt bad and embarrassed." Alvin added. "Can I read the next 1?" Brittany asked. "Go for it." I read a piece of fan mail.

* * *

 _sherrymunk11._

 _Tell the Chipettes about the 'Nightmare Reality' and 'Speechless' And a question for anyone who can answer it, how many times do you think Alvin cried? I'm sorry but that's just not or shouldn't be in his character._

* * *

"Brittany! You picked this 1 out!" Alvin yelled. "Yup. But I found the 2nd question strange. Alvin doesn't cry. Well, once, when he fell and hurt his ankle, he shed like only one tear, but that was it." Brittany said and the boys and I looked at each other. "To answer that question, about 100 times. Not much anymore though." I said. "Huh? When was this?" Brittany wondered, shocked as well as her sisters. "During the fan non-fictions 'Speechless,' and 'Nightmare Reality.' I responded. "Can ya please tell us what that was?" she asked and I looked at Alvin, shaking and holding my hand. "Ok." I said.

"Speechless… After a concert, we left Alvin at his paper route while we went home. I had a strong feeling that we shouldn't have left him. I was right. He came home hours later, scared and injured. Alvin wouldn't stop crying. Alvin was in catatonic shock and we didn't know when or if he would ever talk again. I seemed to have snapped him out of hit when I said I was gonna leave and never come back." I explained and the Chipettes were stunned. Alvin held my hand tighter.

"Why were you gonna leave?" asked Jeanette. "Because it was all my fault that that fan non-fiction happened. I was warned that if I interfered with your lives, bad things could happen." I replied. "What made you stay?" wondered Eleanor. "The boys convinced me that they loved me too much to lose me." I answered. "What happened to Alvin that caused this?" questioned Brittany. "You remember uncle Ronald, Dave's brother who moved to Florida and rarely see anymore?" I asked and the girls nodded. "Well, he used to be drunk and abusive. He beat kids to death. Alvin escaped Ronald that night, but was shaken up from the experience." I said. "That's terrible!" The girls said in unison.

"In the 'Nightmare Reality, Ronald come back several times and sent Alvin to the hospital in a coma 3 times, nearly dying each time. The last time was the worst. Dave and I got shot, trying to protect him." I explained and the girls gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Jeanette said. "Well that's definitely a reason to cry." Eleanor said. "Oh, I got a few things to say to that guy." said Brittany. "It's fine, Britt. He apologized and everything was alright." I said. "Ok." Brittany responded. Alvin was shaking and on the verge of tears. "It's ok, Alvin. Calm down." I held him to my chest and kissed his forehead.

"Alvin, would you like to wrap up this episode?" I asked him and he shook his head. "C-Can you do it for me?" Alvin asked. "Sure." I said and looked into the camera. "And this concludes the very 1st episode of the real munkcast. Check in every Sunday for more videos. Follow us on Instagram, snapchat, and Facebook." "Keep on Munkin'!" Everyone said.

* * *

 **I made up the pen names and questions. So sorry if by the weirdest coincidence that one of them of your name. It wasn't just part of the story when I said I would answer fan mail and questions. Please ask questions about the chipmunks/ettes, J, and any of the movies or my previous fanfiction stories. The weirder, the better. It makes it fun. Make it so it could embarrass or annoy the characters. But if the question is to weird, it may show up but it won't be answered. Every Sunday, there will be another episode, but only if there's questions to answer. Thank you! XD**


End file.
